


I Was Never

by voleuse



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You were one of those girls from the right side of town</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Never

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 2.12 and 2.16. Title and summary adapted from Tracy Ryan's _Liebchen_.

They end up at her apartment thirty-seven past midnight, and Alex drops her keys three times before she gets the door unlocked.

She's still shaky from watching Marissa dig grooves into the sand with the heels of her feet, while she twisted her fingers inside her. And that's when Alex thinks she was an idiot, because instead of letting Marissa reciprocate while they were out on the beach, she kissed her and said, "My place."

The walk home has never been so long.

*

 

Marissa slides onto the sofa, tugging at the strings of her halter top. She smiles, in a way that's probably meant to be coy, but Alex thinks is more cute than anything else.

She deadbolts the door and tosses her keys against the wall, because that way she won't forget where they are in the morning. When she turns back around, Marissa's standing awkwardly, naked except for her panties.

Alex's mouth goes dry, and the light from outside filters through the curtains, dapples against the endless length of Marissa's legs.

"Alex?" Marissa crosses an arm over her chest, looks nervous. "I thought--"

Alex steps forward, presses her palms against Marissa's elbows, and places a soft kiss against the side of her neck. She tastes like sweat and sugar.

"Okay?" she asks.

Marissa nods, eyes pressed shut.

So Alex kisses her, and leads her back into the bedroom.

*

 

Afterwards, Marissa stretches, lanky against the mattress. She traces a line down the length of Alex's torso, and Alex giggles.

Marissa rolls onto her side, licks quickly the underside of Alex's breasts, and grins.

"Do you have any ice cream?" Marissa asks. "I'm dying for some Häagen-Dazs. Almond hazelnut swirl."

Alex looks away, thinks of the quart of Breyers she's been hoarding for the last month.

"Nope," she replies. "No ice cream."

Marissa pouts briefly, then rises on her knees, drapes her body over Alex's.

"I guess we'll have to think of something else, then," she says.

Alex smiles, and lets herself become distracted.


End file.
